My heart
by KanakaStorm
Summary: Not gonna spoil it read it for yourself remember that you should protect yourself before you look outside Ch 2 up
1. The Secret

**Chapter 1.**

**The Secret**

'**_He comes at night; he always came out at night! Was it his secret? The secret he wouldn't say? He couldn't be one he was so gentle & sensitive. Why would he be a Vampire?' that ran through her head as she waited for him. _**

_**She looked at the mirror her hazel eyes were dull, & her dark brown hair was in a tangle; she was wearing the black gown he had got her a week ago. There came a silent tapping at her window she looked up and saw him. His purple eyes sparkling in the night, his hair all out of his ponytail, & his black tux indicated they were gonna go out somewhere. He smiled as she went to the window & opened it was alluring just the smell the cologne of him gave her Goosebumps. **_

"**_Sango come on I'm gonna take you somewhere you'll absolutely love" He whispered in her ear. She nodded softly she looked up at him with her eyes had gotten brighter when she saw him. "Sango what did he do?" He asked his eyes showing concern. Her eyes showed her masked tears. "Roku… he said if I don't marry anyone this fortnight He'll marry me off to Karanouske" she looked up his anger had taken over, he growled and started moving towards the window then stopped; "Sango start packing up, you're gonna live with me…NOW!" _**

**_His eyes then stopped "I'm sorry… I yelled at you" He walked over to her and held her to him. "It's okay" she looked away as she got some close for herself. "You know what just take you're favorite things & I'll buy you your own handpicked wardrobe" he smiled and kissed her cheek softly. _**

**_She smiled he always bought her anything she needed or didn't need. It was like he spoiled her anytime he could. "You don't have too" she smiled as she packed her mothers necklace. "Sango, I uh have to tell you something' listen im older than you think I am and uh I'm a" he looked away "Listen ill tell you later right now isn't a good time with HIM on the loose" He looked back at Sango and grabbed her bag. "Come on let's go I still have to show you you're surprise" he smirked at her and jumped out of the window. _**

_**Sango looked around checking if she had forgotten anything then remembered what she had gotten today, she quickly grabbed that and put it in the secret pocket in her gown. She jumped out of the window landing perfectly in Miroku's arms; He carried her to the carriage and there was a box there with a bow and holes.**_

"**_There's a gift I got you, I know you'd like it… I know what you like so you can trust me. I'm not like your father or Karanouske" He smiled and dropped her on the seat, then handed her the box. She raised her eyebrow as he started smirking. She opened the box and saw a cat "Oh my god, I've wanted a cat since I was born! I love her!" she looked at him and then added "I Love you" she moved over to him and pressed her lips against his._**

**_As she moved away she looked straight at him then lowered her gaze feeling nervous. "Sango…I…I wanted to say that first" Miroku said smirking then quickly added "What are you gonna name her?" he asked as he grabbed the cat. The carriage started moving in a quick speed. She bit her lip completely in thought "Kilala" she yelled looking at Miroku. "You know that means Mica in the old language, right" he asked looking down at the now named cat. "Yes" she said glaringly._**

**_He smirked and then looked out of the carriage as it came to a sudden stop. "There's my house come on let's go in so you can look around". She nodded and he walked her to the house. There were black roses everywhere not in a mess but it looked as if it was supposed to go they're, there was a huge green apple tree its tree trunk looked rotted and its leaves were dead. She noticed a fairly large doghouse on the other side the chain was broken. Miroku glanced at her quickly and followed her sight. _**

**_He frowned "Not again… Wait here" He walked over to the doghouse whistling a tune that hurt Sango's ears. There came a big cat running fast toward him; she noticed it was a black leopard it pounced on him. It was on top of him her eyes widened he was probably dead by now she ran to him she felt tears pouring down her face. _**

**_When she got to him she saw that he was smiling he looked up at Sango and then at the leopard. "Get off boy" the lion quickly got off as if he had done something wrong. Miroku got up quickly looked around and then grabbed her hand and walked to an almost jog to the horse. He then paused "Close your eyes whatever you do don't open you're eyes". Sango obeyed the look in his eye that scared her._**


	2. The Lie

**Chapter 2.**

**The Lie**

_**It smelled of death. That was the first thing Sango noticed when she came in the house. She heard a strange noise and her eyes shot open the room was filled with portraits and pictures the one that caught her attention was a huge painting of a very happy looking couple it was Miroku and… her mother why was she on the portrait she had died when she was born and… the necklace she had it on she looked at Miroku his eyes looked straight at her then at the painting they grew sad,**_

"**_She fell in love with you're father after I told you what im about to tell you… I don't blame you if you run away….I gave her that necklace… Sango im way older than I look im actually 2000 years old Sango im…im" he stopped and looked down for a moment when he looked back up there were tears in his eyes_**

"**_Im a Vampire Sango ive been one since I was blooded by a mad vampire he then was killed by the other vampires" tears had began to descend done his face Sango looked at the portrait and then at him _**

"**_I…I don't care if you're a Vampire Roku I…I love you no matter what you are" Miroku turned to her and smiled he hugged her with all his might and she laughed a real laugh not the fake ones she did with her father or Karanouske but a real one it quickly got caught of when she felt lips on her own it felt like it lasted for hours when it really lasted minutes._**

**_When they stopped he grabbed her hand softly and led her to a door it was an oak tree door with a gold handle he opened it and it was a bedroom the bed was for two and it was a royal blue its pillows looked fluffed the walls were a dark blue there were burning candles in the room and also some champagne bottles in a opened cupboard with two glasses and strawberry's were in a bowl on a bedside table._**

_**Miroku led her to the bed and dropped her stuff on a chair. He pulled out a champagne bottle and poured some for both of them in the glasses. **_

"**_Here it's not something I usually drink but this is a special occasion... to … our love" Miroku drank some of the champagne Sango looked at him and then drank some herself she felt tired and after both of them drinking they're glasses they laid on the bed._**

_**Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango's waist and quickly fell asleep. Sango looked at Miroku's sleeping face and she cuddled closer and fell into a deep sleep.**_

_**When Sango woke up she noticed that Miroku was gone she saw a note on his pillow and a white rose. The note read.**_

_Dear Sango, _

_Im am currently either taking a shower or cooking breakfast the bathroom is behind the door to you're left it has anything you want to use so come on in _

_With Love,_

_Miroku_

**_Sango went to the bathroom, the door she hadn't noticed before probably because it was in a corner it went with the wall. She opened the door and her eyes widened everything made out of gold pure gold. There were some fresh apples on a mantle piece next to the bath, which was strangely full of water with bubbles it smelled of cinnamon she quickly undressed and entered the bath. _**

**_It felt so relaxing as if all her soreness from yesterdays climbing out the window was slipping away as if was never there. Closing her eyes for a little moment she heard someone knocking on the door she looked up and saw an old woman shuffling through the room grabbing Sango's old clothes and replacing them with some new clothes._**

**_Slipping out of the bath she slowly out on the dress. Sango looked at the woman and smiled, she slowly left the room leaving the room she slept in looking around and smiling remembering how Miroku held her. Walking towards the kitchen following signs saying 'this way'. Rolling her eyes, at his silly attempt to make her life 'better'. She got to the kitchen and her eyes widened Miroku was their and Kuranouske was holding a knife to his throat._**

****


End file.
